Unrequited Love
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: Inuyasha has secret feelings for a certain monk. Miroku also has feelings for the hanyou, but what happens when they realize they can't say anything? MirokuxInuyasha
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there. I hope this story tickles someone's fancy.pfft...lmao. Okay anyway, this is about Inuyasha and Miroku in a very heated angsty realationship. They talk nasty people so don't read if you aren't a fan of the naughty. Plus i'm thinkin' I'm gonna put lemon in later chaps, so yeah. Let me know what you think._

**Chapter One**

**Inuyasha's Hopes **

Inuyasha sat on a rock watching Miroku try to once agian feel Sango up.

A loud smack later, the monk lay on the ground, holding his cheek.

A smile played across his face.

"I think Sango and I will stay here to protect these villagers. Inuyasha, you and Miroku go to the southeren village to see if the demon headed that way." Kagome says.

Inuyasha wasn't really paying attention, but he nodded in agreement.

Thoughts of jumping on Miroku, tearing the monk's clothes off and Inuyasha slamming into him, filled the hanyou's head.

"Inuyasha? You okay?"

Comes Miroku's voice.

Inuyasha blushes then snaps back to reality.

"I'm fine yeh damn monk."

He says harshly.

Miroku stiffens then says "Well the girls just left, to get settled in. We should probably start out."

Inuyasha felt stupid for zoning out.

"Yeah yeah I know that. Jeez."

He starts walking down the worn path.

Miroku picks up his staff and rushed to walk next to the hanyou.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? You aren't yourself lately. All you do is stare off into space."

The monk asks.

Inuyasha panics and goes into defense mode.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I'm fine."

He says angrily.

Miroku shrugs.

"Okay fine. I won't bring it up agian."

Now Inuyasha felt horrible.

Why did he have to go and blow up like that.

The monk kept his promise and didn't say anything till they stop for the night.

As Miroku gathers firewood, Inuyasha sit staring at the stars.

The monk plops down next to the hanyou.

"I don't really miss the girls. How about you?" He asks

"It's kinda nice to just get away every once and a while."

Inuyasha replies with a slight smile.

"I agree."

Miroku lays back on the grass and gazes up at the stars too.

"I know I said I wouldn't bring it up agian, but I am concerned about your strange behvaiour."

Inuyasha sighs loudly.

The monk wasn't gonna let up.

"Miroku, I told you there's nothing to worry about. I just have a lot on my mind lately."

Miroku rolls on his side to face Inuyasha.

"Like what? Or should I say who?"

The hanyou clenches every muscle.

Did Miroku know?

The monk keeps talking in Inuyasha's silence.

"Is it Kagome?"

That was what he thought?

"No it's not here. Were in a pretty good place right now. I told her that I don't have feelings like that for her."

Miroku nods.

"So is it Kikyo? Even thought she's dead, are you still hung up about her?"

The sound of that name makes Inuyasha want to retch.

"No I don't like her either."

This was becoming irratating.

Inuyasha almost just wanted to shout, 'I want you Miroku! I lust after you, I need you!'

But the hanyou kept quite.

"Inuyasha, I can feel your pain, but you won't tell me the cause." Miroku says.

_'And you'll never know.' _

Inuyasha thinks to himself.

"Let's get some sleep."

The two men curl up side by side.

Inuyasha was aware of the monk's closeness and found he couldn't sleep.

After lying restlessly for a while, the hanyou starts to scoot away from Miroku.

The monk's arm shoot out and drapes across Inuyasha's waist.

"Inuyasha...mmm...stay...be...with...me."

The monks words are strange.

Inuyasha almost wonders if he is awake and teasing the hanyou.

He pushes the monk off and hops up.

He needed to be by himself.

Being near Miroku was making things worse for the hanyou.

He walks a small distance tehn collapses in the tall grass.

The day ahead would prove difficult and Inuyasha would have to mentally prepare himself.

_Tee Hee. Watcha think? Read and review for me please-y. Miroku's POV next. What will happen?_

**Inuyasha: **_Why did you make me seem like a pansy?_

**Rose: **_I didn't. Your in love with Miroku. Pfft...what did you wanna act like?_

**Inuyasha: **_Yeah what's with that? I would never like the damn monk!_

**Rose: **_:smiles in an angry way: Inuyasha you better shut up or i'll make you hump a tree and Sango,Miroku and Kagome will see. Hell I'll even make Koga,Sesshmoaru, and Naraku see you._

**Inuyasha: **_:fear in his eyes: That's stupid. You can't write something that stupid._

**Rose: **_Teh hell I can't! Just watch me!_

**Inuyasha: **_Wait wait! Just never mind. Continue what you were doing._

**Rose: **_Thank you._

**Miroku:**_ Your both crazy._

**Rose: **_Don't start._

**Miroku:**_ Shutting up._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here's the second chapter. Not sure anyone really like this, but oh well._

**Chapter Two**

Miroku's Dream

Miroku still lay where Inuyasha had left him mere moments ago.

The monk was confused at the hanyou's reaction to the monk's words.

Miroku had taken a big risk saying what he had.

But his alibi was, 'I was sleeping and havin a bizarre dream.'

Well that that's what the monk was planning to say if Inuyasha asked in the moring.

He had hoped the hanyou would snuggle down with the monk and take advantage of it.

But apparently not.

Miroku had had a suspission that Inuyasha had feelings for himself.

This overjoyed the monk cause he lusted after Inuyasha a bit himself.

Any excuse to touch the hanyou was welcome though there were not many.

Now Miroku was sad Inuyasha had moved so far away from him.

_'Maybe he doesn't like me like I thought.'_

Tommorow he would find out.

When Miroku waked up, he finds Inuyasha less than a foot away staring at him.

When the haynou realizes the monk is awake, he quickly hops up and begins making excuses.

"You were moaning in your sleep, I was making sure you were okay." He says.

Miroku smiles.

_'I bet I was moaning.' _He thinks.

The monk had been having a wonderful dream about Inuyasha.

Miroku vividly remembered the sensation, when dream Inuyasha had thrust himself mercileslly into the monk.

Miroku sighed as he felt the errection he still sported.

That had been one of his best dreams.

When the monk stands up he realizes he's ejaculated during sleep and now had a sticky mess to deal with.

"Um Inuyasha I need to go to the nearest spring. I seemed to have enjoyed my dream a little too much."

The monk motioned to his crotch area and a confused Inuyasha suddenly comprehends.

"Oh ah um sure there was one not too far back I think. It won't set us back."

Miroku nods and they begin walking.

It was an extremely akward trip.

Especially for Miroku.

_'He really must be freaked about last night. I doubt this helps much.' _

Thought the monk.

The silence is broken by Inuyasha.

"So was it good?" He asks.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku questions.

Inuyasha smiles a unique smile that shows his devilish side.

"The sex in your dream. Was it good?"

Miroku smiles too.

"The best I've ever had and it wasn't even real."

Inuyasha and Miroku both chuckle as if sharing a private joke.

In a way they are.

"Wonder what Sango would think about you have sex with her in dream land."

Sango? Oh well that is what he'd think.

The monk despretly wanted to say 'I wonder what Sango would think about me having sex dreams with you Inuyasha.'

But the monk held his tongue.

He couldn't say that type of thing.

Besides, Miroku's dream of Inuyasha confessing his feelings was pretty much shot.

The hanyou didn't seem very open about what he thought at all.

When they arrived at the hot spring, the monk shed his robes quickly and jumped into the water.

His clothes were in his hand and he began washing them best he could in the water.

He looks up to find Inuyasha with his back to the monk.

New hope arose in Miroku.

'_Why isn't he looking at me? Is he embarassed? That could mean...' _

"Inuyasha why don't you join me?"

Miroku says innocently.

He see the hanyou visibly tense.

"I don't think so Miroku."

Inuyasha replies without turning around.

One final try.

"Oh come on. You could use a break before we fight this demon."

The monk held his breath.

"Oh alright." Inuyasha caves.

The hanyou turns to face the spring and begins to undress.

_'YES!' _

The monk watchs Inuyasha remove each article of clothing painstakingly slow.

His breath hitched in his throat when the hanyou removes his pants.

Miroku just stared transfixed at Inuyasha's manhood.

True to his demon side, the hanyou was rather huge.

Bigger than Miroku.

Inuyasha clears his throat.

"Jealous?" He asks.

Miroku releases the breath he's been holding and laughs.

"Extremely. I've just never noticed your...um...ah...your...size before, Inuyasha. Your future mate will be quite pleased. Just don't tear her in half."

The hanyou approaches the water and jumps in with a splash.

Miroku sighs as the vibrations of the water hit him.

When Inuyasha surfaces, he moves to the opposite side of the spring.

"Yeah well I won't tear them in half I don't think, but I become so engorged that I can't pull myself out for a while after ejaculating."

The hanyou says wiping his gorgeous white hair out of his face.

This intrigued Miroku.

The hanyou had just said 'them' not her. Could he possible be referring to a male?

"Really now. Must be fun. You make it seem like you've already mated with someone."

The monk watched Inuyasha turn red.

"No I haven't. I was just told by someone."

Miroku had a nasty image of Sesshomaru raping Inuyasha, and hoped that wasn't what happened.

"Okay then." The monk says.

There was so much he wanted to ask the hanyou, but knew he shouldn't.

**Inuyasha: **_Did you seriously have us talk about that?_

**Rose: **_About what?_

**Inuyasha: **_You know!_

**Rose: **_No I don't! If you would like to tell me, that would be helpful._

**Inuyasha: **_You're out of your mind. You know that?_

**Rose: **_Insulting me is not gonna make things better Inu-baby, so deal._

**Miroku: **_I must admit I never would have thought about Inuyasha not being able to pull out right after..._

**Inuyasha: **_Shut up monk! It's not true._

**Rose: **_Oh yes it is. I said so therefore it is._

**Inuyasha: **_Out of your mind!_

**Miroku: **_Dillusional_

**Rose: **_AUTHOR!_

**Miroku and Inuyasha: **_Shutting Up._


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh goodness. I am so sorry to like the 10th power. Please forgieve me. I haven't updated in months. This story was giving me problems and so that's why I hadn't updated. But I have finished writing the whole thing. Fifteen chapters and an epilouge. So you should all be quite pleased with that. But also It kinda developed more of a plot than these first two chapters had. So hopefully you'll all be okay with that. There's still funny sexual things here and there. So yeah. Here's chapter three which took me a while to revise._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Inuyasha's Reality_

Inuyasha was about to go crazy. Here he was sitting with Miroku in the hot spring, completely naked. The hanyou had been able to keep his cool when the monk had flirted shamelessly moments before. But when he had started talking about the hanyou's future mate, horrible reality had returned.

It all seemed to come back to Sesshomaru. The evil (_a/n I love him people) _dog demon had done something horrible. He had claimed the hanyou as his mate. Not even his mate really, more like his slut. Now Inuyasha couldn't trully be with anyone without something horrible happening. These thoughts bring depression to the hanyou and all goes silent.

When he looks up, he finds Miroku with his head back and a look of extreme pleasure on his face. Both hands were underwater and it was obvious what he was doing. "Monk!" Inuyasha exclaims in embarassment. Miroku's eyes flutter as he apparently reaches climax. The hanyou gasps at the beauty and arousing effect this has. "Miroku why did you do that? I'm sitting right here." The monk opens his eyes and smiles. "I'm sorry Inuyasha did you want to be pleasured too?" This shocks the hanyou. How could the monk be so straight forward. Inuyasha doesn't reply and quickly crawls out of the water.

He tries, most likely in vain, to cover his errection. He tries to dry off and get dressed without showing Miroku what he had caused. "You shouldn't say things like that. People will believe you." As quickly as he can Inuyasha runs from the spring.

After getting entirely dressed and dry, Inuyasha lay down in a field of tall grass. It seemed to the hanyou, that Miroku was teasing him. It was almost as if the monk suspected his feelings and was trying to draw them out. Well that wasn't going to happen. Only the Gods knew what would happen if Inuyasha reveiled his feelings. But wasn't it impossible for the monk to like the hanyou? He was such a womanizer. It didn't seemd logical. What with him always touching woman's asses and asking them to bare his children, why would Miroku want a male hanyou? Perhaps he was just trying to mess with Inuyasha and get a rise out of him. Well it won't work. I refuse to be a play thing.

The hanyou lay in the grass nearly all day, basking in the sun. It was getting late. We should leave soon or we won't get there by nightfall. Inuyasha stands up and returns to the spring. He found Miroku laying on a large rock, still naked. "Yo monk! Get dressed we need to leave now." Miroku looks up and smiles a sad smile. "Okay Inuyasha." The monk begins to dress and Inuyasha adverts his eyes. Miroku's body was well built and masculine. He had chiseled pecs that trail down to a taunt, flat stomach. The hanyou had always noticed how Miroku's manhood was smaller than his own. He found he liked that, and not for the reason you'd think. He didn't want to be better than Miroku, he just wished the monk happiness. When Miroku had finished getting dressed, they both start to walk down the worn path.

Agian silence smothers them, but Inuyasha had no urge to talk. He was pissed at Miroku and didn't intend to make up with him. "Your angry with me aren't you." The monk states after an hour of silence. "Way to state the obvious." Inuyasha spits. "Look I'm sorry about what happened back at the spring. I just got a little carried away, what with the hot water and all. I didn't mean to do that in front of you. I also didn't mean to say what I did." Inuyasha was trying hard to stay angry, but found it hard.

"Just don't be upset with me anymore. Please?" Miroku slips his hand around Inuyasha's as they walked. The hanyou stops. "Wha-what are you doing?" He studders. Something didn't seem right. "Oh come on Inuyasha. You know you want me. So save time and take me." Miroku says stepping closer to Inuyasha, who steps back. "You've g-gone crazy. W-what are you doing?" The hanyou says repeating himself. Miroku eyes Inuyasha beore starting to walk agian. The hanyou stood transfixed where he stood. What had happened had been both what he wanted and what he had not.

* * *

_Whoo! So what did you think? I'm going out of town for about a week and a half, so the next update will be a little bit. I need a break from all my stories. I think I'm trying to do too much at once. Well Review please._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there. Sorry to take forever on this update. But it's here now, so enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

This was becoming complex. Miroku had come to terms with two things. Inuyasha felt , something towards the monk and was seriously trying to hide it, and two, Miroku was head over heels in love with the hanyou. As crazy as it seemed, it was true. Now Miroku had pushed Inuyasha too far. The monk had said too much all at once and now he couldn't take back what he had done.

Miroku made a point to not talk the rest of the day. The monk would look out of the corner of his eye and find Inuyasha was glancing at him often. 'Oh no. I really freaked him out. He probably thinks I'm going to jump on him any second, and demand he sleep with me. All because I know his feelings.' After walking for sometime, they found themselves at the village. Night was approaching and they needed to find a place to stay. As they walked to the headman's house, they pass a group of local women. Miroku feels a stab of longing in his stomach and can't help but want to flirt with them. So with a grin flashed in Inuyasha's direction, the monk makes his way over to the women. Inuyasha seemed severely agitated and the monk was overjoyed. As evil as it seemed, Miroku wanted the hanyou to admit his feelings. But without having to hurt him too much. As they reached the headman's house, Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "I think I'm going to check out the town. You go ahead and get us a place to stay. I'll catch up." With a wink, the monk turns to find a woman worthy of his affections, and Inuyasha' jealousy. The look the hanyou gives him is priceless.

Miroku sat under a grove of trees with three of the local women. The sun was setting and the monk wished he was watching it with Inuyasha. Suddenly as if conjured by magic, Inuyasha stood in front of Miroku. "We're staying at the headman's house tonight monk." The hanyou's words had a bite and Miroku cringed. When Inuyasha turned to leave, the the monk hops up. "Wait Inuyasha! I think we need to talk." The hanyou spins to look at Miroku. "What about?" He asks warily. Miroku turns to look at the women behind him. "Ladies, could you quite possibly leaved us to talk?" Miroku says smoothly. The women groan in disappointment, and leave. "I'm sorry about all that's happened. I know your probably trying to figure out what's going on, and the truth is, even I don't know." Miroku sinks down to sit against a tree. Any moment now, the sun would slip under the horizon. Inuyasha steps closer to the monk, and sits down too. "Miroku, do you like guys?" The hanyou's words were a shock. "I'm not really sure. I haven't been attracted to them before, but there's this one guy I really like. It's strange." Miroku hoped his words weren't so much of a give away. Although it was already pretty obvious. The monk wanted to tease the hanyou a little bit. "Yeah. I'm sort of going throught the same thing." The hanyou says. "But I can't tell the guy, cause there's something keeping me from revealing my true feelings. It be a defeat and I don't want that. "

Something irked Miroku. What did Inuyasha mean by 'defeat'. He wasn't willing to express his feelings, because he was afraid of defeat? Suddenly the monk was angry. "Well then Inuysha. What I have to say to you won't be what you want to hear. I want you. I lust and long for you. I might even love you. But all you do is treat me like an opponent, that you have to defeat. This isn't gonna work for me anymore. I'm going back to my home. You, Sango and Kagome can defeat Naraku by yourselves. I don't care anymore. This windtunnel, can swallow me for all I care!" Miroku stands up and walks away from the hanyou. Inuyasha could quite possibly be the love of his life and he was walking away. But trully, it's not considered true love, unless it's returned.

* * *

**Miroku: So yeah I was a total idiot in that chapter.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah you sure were.**

**Rose: You know I wonder if you guys even read this**

**Miroku: We did and I walked away from Inuyasha claimed I want the windtunnel to swallow me. Something is wrong I tell you. **

**Rose: You know what? I think I'm going to make you seem really perverted in the next chapter**

**Inuyasha: What! You can't do that**

**Rose: We've been over this before. Yes I sure as hell can. Now your in trouble**

_Yeah I'm sorry this was a wacky chapter. Next one should be better. Review please._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five, order up! Hope ya'll like it. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Five - **

_**Inuyasha's Regrets**_

Inuyasha sat under the tree and watched Miroku's retreating form. What had just happened? As the hanyou sorts through what the monk had said, he comes to one realization. The love of his life had just walked out of his life. He takes a few deep breaths before running after the monk. When he catches up to Miroku, Inuyasha roughly grabs the monk to turn him around. "Why is it you still flirt with women if you love me? The monk looks surprised, then replies, " To make you jealous I suppose. Now I won't provide anymore explanation. You have all the information you need." Miroku pulls out of Inuyasha's grasp and continues walking away. The hanyou stands in place thinking everything over. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Inuyasha ends up watching Miroku walk out of sight. When he couldn't see the monk anymore, the hanyou sinks down and begins to sob. Was he willing to put so much at risk and admit hi feelings about Miroku? It was all too much for Inuyasha and he turns and walks back toward the village. A good night's sleep seemed like the best thing right now.

When Inuyasha wakes up the next morning, the last night's events come flooding back. Why couldn't he just tell Miroku how he feels? The monk had already admitted how he felt, so why couldn't Inuyasha just let it go? The hanyou quickly thanks the headman for allowing him to stay at his house, then rushes off into the woods. He hope Miroku hadn't gotten too far. By running as fast as he can, maybe he could catch up to the monk. Perhaps Miroku had already reached his home by traveling through the night. Inuyasha catches a whiff of the monk's scent and rushes forward. He finds Miroku sleeping in a make-shift camp. He starts to wake and looks a Inuyasha. "Why did you run away?" The hanyou asks. "I would have thought that was obvious." Miroku says running a hand through his hair. Inuyasha grins. "Yes and I've come to talk to you." The monk sits up straight and licks his lips. Inuyasha notices the innocent action and it stirs his loins. "Yeah, I wanted to apologize for what I said and for what I didn't." Miroku cocks head to the side. He was obviously going to make this as difficult as possible. "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want to admit defeat. I do have feelings for you monk, but there's nothing either of us can do about that." Miroku's eyes held pain. "Why can't we?" He asks. Inuyasha did not know how to answer. He might as well come out and say it. " I can't because Sesshomaru has claimed me as a mate.

* * *

**Inuyasha: WHAT!**

**Miroku: That is most strange. Where are you going with this?**

**Rose: You'll see. I think lots of people have gone this route, but whatever. I was one of the first, I just took forever in posting this story. So yeah.**

**Inuyasha: Hey weird chick, you didn't make me do anything embarrassing this time.**

**Miroku: He's right you know.**

**Rose: Who's to say there aren't horrible things to come?**

**Inuyasha and Miroku: Yikes. **

_So yeah, how did you like this chapter? Review please and let me know._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry I took such an incredible long time to update. I'm finishing up another story at the moment. So here's chapter six. Sorry if you don't like how the story is going. My advice, stop reading. I don't want to hear about your crap...have a nice day! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Six - **

_**Miroku's Determination**_

Miroku sat transfixed, staring at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru ha claimed the hanoy as his mate? It seemed absurd.

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha slides to sit next to the monk. "I mean, Sesshomaru had claimed me, and I cannot be with anyone else unless he says. I am pretty much his slave."

The hanyou pulls the side of his pants down to reveal his hip. Two fangs marks marred the beautiful skin.

"Oh Gods." Miroku gasps. "So w-what are we going to do?" Inuyasha shakes his head. "All I know is if I try to get closer to you emotionall or physically, something horrible will happen. Sesshomaru is the only one who can be with me. He's also the only one who can relase me."

This information was appalling. Sesshomaru really had done something to Inuyasha.

"But I want to be with you." The monk whispers, taking the hanyou's hand in his own. Inuyasha flinches.

"But it's not possible." The hanyou says angrily.

"No don't say that. You have feelings for me right? Then we need to figure out what to do." Miroku says firmly. He leans over and attempts to kiss Inuyasha. The hanyou pulls away. "No Miroku. There's no telling what will happen if we kiss. Gods I want to, but I don't want you to get hurt."

Miroku sighs at the hanyou's words. He really cared about him.

"We need to find Sesshomaru."

After reasoning with the hanyou, Miroku and Inuyasha headed out in search of the youkai, Sesshomaru.

Miroku was determined to be with Inuyasha. So if that meant convincing Sesshomaru to release him, so be it.

As they walked, the monk holds the hayou's hand. This was all Inuyasha would allow, and as far as he was willing to push the edge. Miroku was content to hold the warm, clawed, masculin hand in his own.

Inuyasha sniffs the air in search of his brother. "That way." He says pointing in the direction suspected. They walk for a short time, before Inuyasha shouts, "Wait." They freeze and a demonic wind blows around them. Sesshomaru appears from the sky looking, if possible, even more pissed than ever.

"Are you looking for me?" The youkai asks.

Miroku takes a deep breath. "Yes. I would like to talk with you Lord Sesshomaru. Are you willing?"

The demon's eyes flash dangerously. "And what, may I inquire, do you wish to talk to me about?"

Miroku was afraid to answer, but musters all of his courage. "It's about your slave ownership of Inuyasha." Sesshomaru walks toward the monk in a menacing manner.

"Oh really now?" He asks with a sneer. Fear was creeping into Miroku's heart, but his feelings for Inuyasha take over. "I love Inuyasha, and I'm willing to do whatever you want to achieve his freedom." Sesshomaru smirks.

"That is highly amusing monk. You love that filthy half-breed? Well that is a new development indeed." He says.

"What do you wish my Lord? I ask that you release him." Miroku says with conviction.

Sesshomaru looks ready to kill. "No I don't think I will. I happen to like having the filthy mutt in my control. I would kill him before letting you have him."

Miroku was shocked at this statement. He didn't want anything to happen to Inuyasha. The monk turns to look at the hanyou. His amber eyes were round and fearful. Miroku had never seen that look on Inuyasha's face. For once he was afraid, and Miroku felt the same way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Inuyasha: Oh that was a lameass chapter. Can't you write something good for once?**_

_**Rose: Hey who asked yah? Sure it's kinda lame, but it's harder than you think trying to write a fic about you guys. It's eaiser to write about Yuki and Kyo. Hell I can write about Sora and Riku easier than you two.**_

_**Miroku: Well it shows.**_

_**Rose: Shut up monk**_

_**Inuyasha: Why was I such a sissy in this chapter too? Is that how your gonna protray me through the whole damn story?**_

_**Rose: Nope. You'll get better.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Why am I in this piece of crap? I should destroy your writing device. Then you couldn't write such lunacy.**_

_**Rose: swaetdrop Review please.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - **

_**Inuyasha' Problem**_

Inuyasha stood watching the looks pass between Miroku and Sesshomaru. Thoughts were coursing through the hanyou's mind at the speed of light. He wanted Sesshomaru to release him, but he didn't want Miroku to get hurt.

"Miroku please. Just forget about it. I can't defy him, trust me, I've tried. Although I really want to right now. You'll only end up getting hurt. Let's just leave." Inuyasha knew he sounded cowardly, but right now all he cared about, was Miroku's safety.

"No, you and I shall be together! He can't keep me from you. I know you're scared, but this isn't like you at all." Inuyasha stood staring at Miroku. He really did love the monk, but what if Sesshomaru killed him.

The hanyou had tried to rebel against Sesshomaru right after the youkai had claimed him, and found himself a bloodied mess three days later.

It was impossible.

"Miroku, please listen to me. First we need a plan, before we just go crazy and do something possibly regrettable." The monk nods and takes a step toward the hanyou.

"I'll leave you to plan your demise. Fortunately I have other things to being doing at this moment." As suddenly as he had appeared, Sesshomaru disappears.

"That was odd." Miroku says. He takes another step towards Inuyasha and pull the hanyou flush against his body. Inuyasha gasps and tries to push the monk off.

"Miroku we can't. No matter how much we want to. I'm worried about one of us getting hurt." Inuyasha mumbles. The heat between their bodies was extremely appealing.

"Let's just try. Don't you think it'd be worth it?"

The monk asks leaning towards the hanyou. Inuyasha allows the motion and finds himself in a passionate kiss. The sensation sent his senses reeling. Kissing Kikyo and Kagome had never felt like this. Inuyasha feels Miroku's tongue swipe his lips and obediently, the hanyou parts his lips slightly. The monk's wet appendage dart in quickly. Inuyasha feels his knees go weak. He tentatively touches his tongue to Miroku's. The monk tasted of spice and it couldn't be sweeter.

They pull apart both smiling. "See we're fine." The monk says. Inuyasha, although surprised, was extremely happy.

A sudden burning sensation starts to build deep within the hanyou's body.

He springs away from the monk, as the burning get stronger and stronger. It was becoming too painful and Inuyasha collapses to his knees

He finds himself screaming in agony, and just as he thinks he's going to explode from the pain, it disappears.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Miroku asks.

He attempts to help Inuyasha up, but the hanyou pushes him off.

"No! Leave me alone. I told you this wasn't a good idea. But you wouldn't listen."

Inuyasha had to get away from Miroku or else he'd break down.

This wasn't fair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Miroku: Oh, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry. I would never push you into something like that.**_

_**Inuyasha: Feh, whatever monk. You and I both know none of this would never happen.**_

_**Miroku: (looks sad) Ah, but why couldn't it. Are you saying you and I could never have that sort of relationship.**_

_**Inuyasha: That's exactly what I'm saying.**_

_**Rose: Oh come on, Inu. You know you want to fuck the monk senseless. Just look at him.**_

_**Inuyasha: (with wide eyes looks at Miroku)**_

_**Miroku: (looks shy) I think we'd be good together Yasha.**_

_**Rose: Well my job is done. Hahahahaha.**_

_**Inuyasha: (gives Rose a deadly look)**_

_**Rose: (sweatdrop) Stay tuned for more angst, and review please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - **

_**Miroku's Plan**_

Miroku sat stunned on the grass. He hadn't meant to hurt Inuyasha, and yet that's exactly what he had done. He'd allowed his carnal desires to over take the sensible side of him. From now on, he'd have to keep his distance from Inuyasha. At least until they convinced Sesshomaru to release his hold upon the hanyou.

The monk gave Inuyasha a moment to himself, then started walking towards his supposed location. He found the hanyou sitting in a tree, staring at the sky. When Miroku is standing beneath the tree, Inuyasha speaks.

"This isn't going to work is it? I really want it to Miroku, but it just won't." The monk hangs his head. "Don't say that. I know we can beat Sesshomaru and release you. We have to. I need to be able to hold you and kiss you. I need to whisper words in your ear as we make love." Inuyasha turns his head to look at the monk. "Love?" He asks.

Miroku felt himself momentarily drowned in the amber depths. "Yes. I think I love you Inuyasha. You've always been such a great friend, and that love still carries on. Now that we've decided we like each other as more than friends, I really do love you."

The moment seemed heartfelt and the monk was ready to break down crying. He wanted to hold Inuyasha so badly right now.

"Miroku, I love you too, but I really can't see a solution right now." The hanyou whispers.

"What we need is a plan. We need to find a loop hole or something." Inuyasha hops down from his place in the tree.

"Where do you think we'll find one of those? This is a demon pact. I don't think it's that simple. Who should we ask?" He questions. Miroku takes a moment to think.

"Perhaps Myoga could be of service." He says. Inuyasha's eyes flash dangerously. "I don't want to tell that damn flea. That's embarrassing." The monk had to admit it was, but what else could they do? "We don't really have any other choice Inuyasha. We need to ask him if he knows a way to release you."

The hanyou makes a face. "That sounded really dirty Miroku. But all right we can ask the flea. That's if we can find him."

Miroku had to admit it might take awhile to find Myoga. Plus there was the threat of Sango and Kagome finding them first. "Come on. Let's head out. We'll find him." Miroku grabs Inuyasha's hand. The hanyou immediately snatches his hand away and frowns.

"Miroku if we're going to do this, your going to have to show self control. The littlest thing can be a big mistake." Miroku frowns too.

"Well then, I will most likely find myself in sessions of self gratification often. Your presence is enough to set me ablaze." He says.

Inuyasha snorts. "Yeah right."

Little did the hanyou know, the monk wasn't joking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miroku: How terrible. You won't let me touch you?**

**Inuyasha: Well no shit monk. I don't swing that way, and even though SOMEONE made this story this way, I never would let you get near me.**

**Miroku: You mean like this. (moves closer to Inuyasha and places his hand on the hanyou's backside)**

**Inuyasha: (shivers in pleasure) Yeah, like-like that.**

**Rose: (nosebleed) Oh my good lord in heaven. Can I join you?**

**Inuyasha: (gives Rose a look of repulsion) Join us in what?**

**Rose: (whimpers) In that…..your not gonna…….I wanna……please?**

**Miroku and Inuyasha: NO!**

**Rose: (tear)Okay well review please. Even if these two won't give me joy, reviews do. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine - **

_**Inuyasha's Discovery**_

Inuyasha felt as if he were dying a slow painful death. After sharing that kiss with Miroku, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

As the duo walked to Totosai's lair, the hanyou was acutely aware of the monk's presence. He truly wanted to just grab Miroku, lay him on the ground and pound into him so hard, his ancestors would feel it.

Inuyasha sighs as his erection throbs. He seemed to have this problem all day now, and Miroku's dirty talk hadn't helped.

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" The monk asks. He was looking at the hanyou with a worried expression. "Yeah I'm fine. I just really want to get this all over with." Miroku nods. "Me too."

When they reach Totosai's cave, pokes his head inside and yell, "Hey Myoga, you in there?"

Totosai's voice boom back, "Quiet down you." Myoga the flea comes hopping out. "Master Inuyasha! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" The flea asks, as he hops on Inuyasha's nose and begins sucking his blood.

Inuyasha nods and smacks the flea.. "We need to know how to break the mate curs Sesshomaru has on me." He says.

Myoga blinks his large eyes in question. "But why master? What I mean is why now? After all this time?" Inuyasha cringes at this question. "Because I've fallen in love with Miroku." An awkward silence follows the hanyou's confession. He could tell Miroku still wanted to hold his hand, but allowing one thing to happen, could pave the way for more later.

"Well as odd as that is, there's only one way for you to be released. The bond will break when you find your true love, and protect them from danger. The problem is, Is Miroku your true love?"

This comment angered Inuyasha. "Why would you ask that? How the hell should I know? All I know is I love him. That's what matters." He looks at the monk. Miroku's violet eyes were gazing at Inuyasha. They were filled with lust and love. It was obvious the monk wanted him as much as he wants the monk.

"Well uh, yes Master Inuyasha. Well if Miroku is your true love, we shall soon see. First you must express your love for each other." Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "We've already done that." Myoga looks flustered. "All right then. The next thing would be for you to kiss."

Miroku makes a noise in his throat, then said, "We've done that as well. It didn't turn out so well." He looks at Inuyasha. He obviously wanted him to explain.

"We kissed and then it felt like fire was in my heart trying to escape outward as it got hotter and hotter. More intense too. It hurt like hell." The hanyou thought that description kinda sounded like an orgasm, except for it's location and the fact it had hurt.

"I guess our last choice would be for Miroku to fight Lord Sesshomaru in hopes of winning Inuyasha."

The monk looks at Inuyasha and smiles nervously. "Well then, let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rose: Awwww how sweet neh?**

**Miroku: I'm going to die**

**Inuyasha: (laughs) Yes you are monk. All because your a fag**

**Rose: (becomes angry) I don't like that word Inu, if you say it again, i'll be forced to take drastic measures. **

**Inuyasha: Oh really? And what might those be.**

**Rose: (grabs "little Yasha) Your fond of this right? And I'm sure you don't like me touching it, so shut up.**

**Inuyasha: That's sexual abuse.**

**Rose: (whispers something in the hanyou's ear)**

**Inuyasha: (upon hearing what Rose says, smiles.) I like that. You promise?**

**Rose: Yep. Promise.**

**Miroku: What? What did you just tell him? Tell me.**

**Rose: Oh you'll find out soon. Very soon. (evil grin) Okay review please. I'm sure you both want to read the next chapter, and know what I told Inu-baby over there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - **

_**Miroku's Battle**_

Miroku walked next to Inuyasha, wishing more than anything he could touch the hanyou.

Myoga sat between Inuyasha's ears, talking about the history of possessive male bonds. The monk truly had no interest in that. All he cared about was defeating Sesshomaru, and releasing Inuyasha, in more ways than one. Miroku groans at his own dirty thoughts.

They approach an open field and find Sesshomaru standing there. "Again your looking for me? What is it you want now?" The youkai hisses. He stared at the duo with steely eyes.

"The same as the last time Sesshomaru. To release Inuyasha from you clutches." Miroku snaps. Sesshomaru smirks, then laughs evilly. "I thought I told you. I shall not release him. There is no reason to."

Inuyasha growls, and Miroku walks to stand between the hanyou and youkai.

"Then I shall fight you for Inuyasha's honor and freedom of you." The monk says strongly. Sesshomaru's eyes flash red, then return to normal.

"Very well monk. Prepare to die." When demon draws his sword, the monk wasn't scared at all. All he could think about was defeating Sesshomaru, and protecting Inuyasha. The youkai runs toward Miroku and brings his sword down. The monk uses his only weapon, his staff, to block the blow. It barely holds up. A strange blue aura glows at the point of impact.

"You will die." Sesshomaru says. He brings his sword back once again. Miroku watches horrified and glued in place as he wait for his fate. He closes his eyes and holds up his staff, but the blow never comes. He feels a whooshing sensation and all in quiet.

The monk opens his eyes to be greeted with a horrifying sight. Inuyasha was standing in front of Miroku with Sesshomaru's sword through his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku screams. "Why did you do that?" The hanyou grunts and stumbles back into the monk. The sword is pulled out of his body, with an awful noise.

"Because I love you." Inuyasha coughs, and blood trickles down his chin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rose: So, about what I said earlier. You know the thing**

**Inuyasha: (nods eagerly) Yeah, you still gonna do it.**

**Miroku: What? What is she still going to do?**

**Rose: Oh yes. I promised, so here's this Inu-baby, and I'm going to go find Sesshy. You just do what you want. But remember your side of the deal.**

**Inuyasha: (nods in annoyance) Yeah yeah, I know. I can manage that I guess.**

**Miroku: Oh please Buddha what in the name of the Gods are you planning.**

**Rose: I bought some handcuffs, for Inuyasha, and he's gonna fuck you till you can't move. Not only will you be unable to move, you won't want to. In exchange, he's gonna let me have a threesome with him and Sesshy.**

**Miroku: OO**

**Rose: Review please. I gotta go find Sesshy, but the update will be soon. I promise. You know, Inu-baby is so distracted he hasn't even bitched about me leaving this chapter off with him near death.Hmm...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven - **

_**Inuyasha's Sacrifice**_

This was not good. True Inuyasha had been stabbed through before and survived, but that didn't stop him from worrying that this may be the last.

Mostly Inuyasha was worried about Miroku's safety.

As the hanyou feels his knees buckle, he looks up at Sesshomaru's smirking face. "Now I shall kill your little hopeful fuck buddy in front of you." The youkai hisses.

Inuyasha watches the sword be lifted upward. A red aura glows about Miroku, and Sesshomaru's blow is stopped. "What the—" The dog demon growls. "Master Inuyasha, you love is protecting Miroku." Myoga says suddenly coming out of hiding.

Sesshomaru is thrown back and the red aura grows to include Inuyasha. He feels his wound become ice cold, then magically heals.

He looks up at Miroku with a smile. The monk was looking at the hanyou with tears in his eyes. "You all right." He whispers, walking to cup Inuyasha's face in his hands. "No Miroku, we can't." Inuyasha says trying to turn away. "Wait. Let's just try this one more time. I have a feeling it's okay now." Miroku leans in and places a soft kiss on Inuyasha's lips. A sudden rumbling under their feet jolts them from their kiss.

The red aura turns icy blue, and shatters into millions of tiny stars that rain down upon them.

"You did it! You broke the curse bond!" Myoga screeches. "Well done." Inuyasha felt relieved and all he wanted to do was lunge at Miroku. First they had to deal with the angry Sesshomaru.

"Insolent fools. You shall pay for this." The youkai lunges at the duo and is again thrown back by a blue barrier. "Curses. To hell with you." Sesshomaru says turning and walking away.

Inuyasha was stunned It had all seemed too easy. "We did it Inuyasha. Your free of the bond. I can do this." Miroku leans over and engages the hanyou in a passionate kiss.

"What's going on?" A female voice asks. Inuyasha pulls back to find a shocked Kagome and Sango. Kirara and Shippo stood right behind them.

"Oh damn."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha: That was amazing**

**Rose: The chapter?**

**Inuyasha: No the sex**

**Miroku: (comes limping into the picture) Ow.**

**Rose: Aww Oku, I'm sorry. Does it hurt much? I haven't even had you do that stuff in the story yet.**

**Miroku: Yes it hurts, and your going to put it in the story?**

**Rose: Yah, to a certain extent I will be. Hey maybe I could help with the pain. I know a cute little trick with a popsicle.**

**Inuyasha: Your not touching him human.**

**Rose: (sticks out tongue) Don't forget our deal. You, me Sesshy, hot sex.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah yeah. I know. We'll get around to it. Maybe after you finish this story. I don't want people after me because I held you up—**

**Rose: Against a wall?**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Rose: Nothing. Review please people.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve - **

_**Miroku's Explanation**_

Sango's eyes glared menacingly at Miroku. The knew what she had seen, must have hurt her.

"Please don't get upset, Sango. You as well Kagome. Let me explain what happened." He glances at Inuyasha, who's mouth was drawn into a grimace.

"The past couple of days have been filled with mixed emotions. Inuyasha and myself were both trying to hide our feelings for each other. When we finally came clean and confessed, we couldn't be together because Sesshomaru had placed a mate bond on Inuyasha. We just broke the curse bond mere moments ago. Our love was so strong. I'm sorry you saw what you did, and that you had to find out this way, but we love each other."

The two girls, Shippo, and even Kirara stood stock still looking at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"O—okay." Sango quakes, trembling from some emotion. Yet she seemed to be taking this better than the monk had suspected.

Kagome hadn't spoken a word. She just stared at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "This is really what you want then? This will make you happy?" The miko asks quietly.

Inuyasha nods his head.

"I'm happy for you and I accept you wishes, Inuyasha. If you want to be with Miroku, then that's how it should be. I hope you can make each other happy." Kagome steps forward and hugs the hanyou and monk. "I love you both too much to be angry. Perhaps a little hurt, but I'll get over it." Miroku was shocked.

Sango seems to snap out of her stupor. "Yeah, I uh, I agree with Kagome. As long as you both happy, we can't ask for anything more." The demon slayer awkwardly embraces Miroku then Inuyasha.

"We approve you two, but it will take us awhile to get used to. We both have feelings for you." Kagome says. Sango make a noise of protest, but stops at the look Kagome gives her.

Miroku had worried about breaking Sango's heart, but she really was taking this badly.

"Sango, I'm sorry. I do care for you, but not how I love Inuyasha." Miroku tries to comfort the demon slayer. "It's all right Miroku. I understand. I'm happy for you and I'm sure I will get over it, just like Kagome said."

The monk nods and turns to his love. "Well I guess we should make camp for the night. It's getting pretty late."

They all agree to set up camp and take a break to gather their thoughts.

Miroku pulls Inuyasha away from the others. "I've been waiting to do this for awhile now." The monk pushes Inuyasha against a nearby tree, and passionately kisses him. "Ah that's what I needed. Those beautiful petal soft lips." Inuyasha blushes red, then pushes the monk off of himself.

"I don't have soft lips, and we shouldn't do that. The girls are right there." Miroku frowns. "Inuyasha, are you ashamed of me, of what you feel? There's no other time to enjoy ourselves than now." The monk says slightly angry.

Inuyasha looks away. "I just don't feel comfortable doing this right now. Too much has happened today."

Miroku backs away from the hanyou. Didn't he want to be with the monk right now?

"You used me didn't you. You just wanted someone to love you enough that they'd break the bond. Now that's done, you don't want me. I can't believe you."

Inuyasha stood with his eyes wide. "What? I---no. That's not it at all."

Miroku wasn't sure of anything. The hanyou probably had done just as the monk had thought. "Sure Inuyasha whatever you say. I need to be by myself." Miroku turns and walks back to camp.

This wasn't how things were supposed to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha: Oh boo-freaking-hoo. You cares if I don't want to fuck the monk.**

**Rose: Uh……didn't you just do that, after the last chapter? Handcuffs remember? I had to put four walls in between us cause of the sounds. I almost lost consciousness from all ****the blood lose. How can you---**

**Miroku: I suggest you stop there Mistress Rose. Inuyasha may not want to relive those wonderful moments in the eyes of the public.**

**Rose: Uh yeah. Whatever. Review please and thank you.**

**Inuyasha: Your a bitch you know that?**

**Rose: (death glare)**

**Inuyasha: Review please. Heh heh heh. I was kidding Mistress Rose. Don't make me do anything……unnatural. **

**Rose: Back to that uh? Your a piece of work man.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen - **

_**Inuyasha's Choice**_

Inuyasha sat under the tree Miroku had pinned him against mere moments ago. Why had he stopped the monk's advances. The hanyou truly did want to kiss the monk. But he was worried about Kagome. The miko had looked so sad when she had found out about him and Miroku.

Inuyasha felt guilty for hurting her. But now he had hurt Miroku too.

How could the monk possibly think Inuyasha would use him. That wasn't the case at all. He was just a tiny bit worried about jumping into things so soon. Yes, the hanyou was happy to be released from Sesshomaru. That bastard had been awful. But it was all too sudden to be with the monk in that way.

Gods, that kiss had been hot enough to melt steel. Inuyasha quickly makes up his mind, that no matter how confused he felt, he couldn't lose Miroku.

The hanyou jumps to his feet, and jogs back to camp. He sees the girls had already gone to sleep, and Miroku sat staring into the fire. His eyes looked odd, almost as if he had been crying.

"Miroku? We need to talk." The monk looks up and nods. "Yeah I think so." They walk to a secluded place where they could talk, without risk of waking the others. "Miroku, I didn't use you and I'm hurt you would suggest it." The monk nods. "I know. I'm sorry. I was just upset. This wasn't what I was expecting." Inuyasha silently agreed. Right now, he wanted to be fucking the monk, not talking about how things should be.

"Well I thought you deserved an explanation. I'm just worried about how much I've hurt Kagome. I—I don't want to break her heart. That would be too much. Even thought she said she's all right with us, I know it's a lie."

The hanyou slumps down on the ground and looks at Miroku. The monk was sitting by a tree looking thoughtful.

"So you don't want to be with me? You want to be with Kagome." He asks. "No! No that's not it either. I want you, I just want to—oh forget it." Inuyasha couldn't control himself, and lunges at Miroku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha: You know this story has sucked right?**

**Rose: Shut up. I did my best. Just read the damn epilouge Inu, maybe you will like it after that.**

**Miroku: What happens in the epilouge?**

**Rose: You fuck. Except no details. This was written back in my non-lemon days (shudder). Can you imagine? Scary stuff, that. Well review please. Next chapter is the last.**


	14. Epilouge

**Epilogue - **

**Inuyasha and Miroku's Happiness**

Inuyasha and Miroku wake up with the warmth of each other by their side.

"Mmm, this is nice." Miroku mumbles giving Inuyasha a kiss on the lips. "I agree, but we should get dressed before the others find us. I don't think they want to find us naked." Miroku chuckles. "That's true. But good Gods, I can barely move. Ahhhh. How long was it till you could pull out last night? We must have gone four times, and each time it hurt like the seven hells when you pulled out."

The hanyou chuckles and pats Miroku's ass as he stands. "It was an hour, and we did go four times with me on top. Four glorious times. That's not counting how many times you were fucking me. My ass hurts too. You may be small, but your rough."

They share a quick kiss then head back for camp.

They find Kagome and Sango waiting for them. "I guess you guys had fun last night uh? Perhaps you two love birds should keep in mind, that forests echo. We couldn't sleep last night."

Miroku and Inuyasha share a scandalized look, then break out into laughter. "Next time we'll make sure to go even further from camp."

--Owari--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rose: There it is. It's finished. That's it. There is no more. **

**Inuyasha: It sucked.**

**Miroku: I concur.**

**Rose: Screw you.**

**Miroku: I did.**

**Rose: Ugh, whatever. Review please. I need to go find Sesshomaru for my threesome. Later peoples.**


End file.
